Un parapluie dans le vent
by Fantony
Summary: "Des bruits de pas résonnent sur le marbre du couloir. Une paire toute neuve d'YSL. Le son est légèrement différent quand le talon n'est pas encore usé. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il semblerait qu'Anthea n'ait pas écouté mes recommandations." Atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau, il ne reste que peu de temps à Mycroft lorsque Sherlock, prévenu par Anthea, lui rend visite. OS. Mycroft POV


**Traduction de ma fic **_**An umbrella in the wind**_

_**(Je sais que j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise pour les dialogues, désolée!)**_

_**NOTE. La scène se passe dans la chambre de Mycroft. Il est au lit pendant toute l'histoire, et Sherlock vient lui rendre visite. POV de Mycroft, à la 1ère personne. **_

* * *

**UN PARAPLUIE DANS LE VENT**

Des bruits de pas résonnent sur le marbre du couloir. Une paire toute neuve d'Yves-Saint-Laurent. Le son est légèrement différent quand le talon n'est pas encore usé. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il semblerait qu'Anthea n'ait pas écouté mes recommandations.

« Ah, tu es là. Dieu soit loué !» Tu t'exclames en entrant dans la chambre. «Il règne un tel silence de mort ici que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais raté tes funérailles. »

Tu jettes nonchalamment ton Belstaff sur le lit et te postes devant la fenêtre, balayant la rue du regard.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, frère chéri, Maman s'assurera que tu aies une place aux premières loges. Probablement à côté de Tante Ada. »

A l'évocation de notre chère grand-tante à la pilosité faciale quelque peu incommodante et aux baisers un peu trop humides, tu te tournes vers moi, l'air horrifié.

« Jamais de la vie ! »

« Eh bien, la seule façon d'y échapper serait d'accepter la mission du MI6 et d'aller démanteler le trafic d'armes en Transnistrie. » _**(1)**_

Mission que tu as déclinée il y a quelques mois. Tu fais semblant de peser le pour et le contre.

« Hmm… Non. Ennuyeux. »

Ton regard s'attarde sur moi. Je sais que tu es en train de chercher des indices. Les indices qui t'ont échappé ces derniers mois et qui t'apparaissent désormais si clairement que tu te demandes comment tu as fait pour les louper.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, » tu finis par lâcher.

« Il paraît, oui. »

L'image que me renvoient les miroirs n'a jamais été très flatteuse, mais ce matin, elle était particulièrement peu plaisante. Les cernes, les joues creusées qui font ressortir mon nez, les cheveux encore plus clairsemés, le visage plus pâle que jamais. Voilà qui est une fois de plus terriblement injuste. Non seulement la nature t'a doté d'un physique beaucoup plus agréable que le mien, sans doute pour compenser tes lacunes intellectuelles –c'est du moins ce dont j'ai toujours essayé de me convaincre-, mais de plus, elle a fait en sorte qu'endormi ou malade, tu aies l'air d'un ange. Moi, quand je suis malade, j'ai juste… une mine affreuse, comme tu me l'as si gentiment signifié.

« J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas un régime, » tu ajoutes, faisant allusion à ma perte de poids. « Tu n'as jamais réussi à en tenir un plus de trois semaines. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour argumenter, mais réalise que ce serait peine perdue. La constance n'est pas ce qui me caractérise le mieux. Pas dans une cuisine, en tout cas. Ni sur un tapis de course. Dans un soupir d'exaspération, tu traverses la pièce, et, jugeant inutile de contourner le lit, tu grimpes dessus, évitant toutefois mes jambes au passage –Dieu merci !- et te laisses tomber sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Sherlock ! C'est une couverture en cachemire ! » Je m'exclame en inspectant les traces de boue que tes chaussures ont laissées sur l'onéreux morceau de tissu.

« Et alors ? Tu comptes t'emmitoufler dedans dans ton cercueil ? » Tu demandes d'un ton sec, tandis que tes doigts tapotent nerveusement les bras du fauteuil.

Je lève les yeux au ciel une fois de plus et te regarde prendre ta tête entre tes mains.

« Bon sang ! Mon propre frère… Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?! »

Ah. Nous y voilà…

« Sherlock, je connais tes méthodes. C'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi de te cacher des choses, » je raille, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Tu relèves la tête et je vois à ton regard que je t'ai vexé. Il est si facile de te froisser, Sherlock.

« Est-ce que les fossiles sont au courant ? »

L'envie de commenter ce changement de sujet si brutal me titille, mais je décide de ne pas pousser le vice et je passe également l'éponge sur le manque de respect envers nos parents.

« Tu penses bien que si Maman avait eu vent de ces regrettables désagréments, elle se serait empressée de s'installer ici. Plutôt mourir ! »

Mon sarcasme t'arrache un sourire mais celui-ci s'évanouit un peu trop vite à mon goût.

« Mais enfin, les médecins peuvent sûrement… Je pourrais demander à John de… » Tu balbuties.

« Sherlock, je suis sûr qu'Anthea ne t'a pas épargné ce petit détail : la tumeur est inopérable. Je suis en phase terminale. C'est la fin. »

Il est étrange parfois comme l'on pense avoir apprivoisé une idée à un point qu'elle ne nous fasse plus ni chaud ni froid mais comme, en la verbalisant à haute voix, on a soudain l'impression de la redécouvrir. Et cela fait plus mal que je ne le pensais.

« Bon sang, Mycroft ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?! »

« Et quelle différence cela aurait fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais pas… J'aurais été moins… » Ta voix se brise et tu serres les dents.

« Moins quoi, Sherlock ? Désagréable ? Puéril ? Arrogant ? Allons donc, nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Je ne suis pas puéril, » tu protestes, en affichant justement la même moue indignée que tu faisais enfant quand je te traitais d'idiot. En d'autres circonstances, l'ironie de la situation m'aurait beaucoup amusé.

« Non. Bien sûr que non, Sherlock, » je me moque gentiment.

« John connaît de très bons cancérologues. On aurait pu gagner un peu de temps. Quelques semaines. Des mois, peut-être. »

« Gagner du temps pour quoi ? Je dors seize heures par jour, je n'arrive pas à faire deux pas sans perdre l'équilibre, il ne m'est plus possible de travailler… Tiens, ce matin même, je ne me souvenais même plus du vrai nom d'Anthea! Mes capacités intellectuelles se détériorent de jour en jour. Qui sait ? Peut-être que demain je ne me souviendrai même pas de toi ! Je ne veux pas vivre cette vie-là plus longtemps, Sherlock. »

Je sais que tu comprends. Tu es d'ailleurs le mieux placé pour comprendre. Tu comprends, mais tu ne veux pas accepter.

« Mais… Tu ne peux pas partir. Ca ne va pas. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça… » Tu marmonnes.

Me voilà ramené plus de trente ans en arrière…

_« Est-ce que tu vas mourir, Mycroft ? »_

_« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock, ce n'est qu'une simple bronchite. » _

_« Oui, je sais, mais tu vas mourir, un jour ? »_

_« Evidemment. C'est ce qui nous arrive à tous. »_

_« Alors je veux mourir avant toi. » _

_« Et pour quelle raison ? »_

_« Parce que si tu meurs le premier, je serais trop triste, sans toi. » _

_« Ne sois pas ridicule, Sherlock. Toute vie est appelée à prendre fin et les cœurs à être brisés. Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage.» _

C'était la première fois que je te livrais mon mantra, ô combien hypocrite, puisque les mots d'un petit garçon de sept ans venaient de bouleverser l'adolescent que j'étais. Puisque ces mots ont continué à bouleverser l'homme que je suis devenu. Puisque ces mots, empreints de toute la sincérité et toute l'innocence de l'enfance, étaient la preuve formelle que je comptais pour toi. Non, être affecté n'est pas un avantage, mais tu as toujours été l'exception à toutes les règles. Ma plus grande faiblesse, et ma plus grande force aussi. Je m'en veux tellement de t'abandonner, Sherlock. Je m'étais promis –je _t'avais_ promis- de ne plus jamais le faire. Oh, Sherlock…

« Je suis désolé, Sherlock, » je murmure.

Tu feins l'incompréhension.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

Oui, tu es puéril. Tu es resté cet enfant qui questionne inlassablement sur tout et sur rien à la fois, même quand il connaît pertinemment la réponse. Je laisse échapper un soupir. Admettre que j'ai commis des erreurs est une chose. Les énumérer à voix haute est une toute autre histoire.

« Pour tout », je me contente de répondre, et je ne suis pas si loin de la vérité.

« Oh, je t'en prie, on ne va pas avoir cette discussion, tout de même ? » Tu maugrées, le visage contorsionné par le dégoût.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Non. »

Les traits de ton visage se détendent.

« Bien. »

« Bien, » je répète, avant d'ajouter quelques secondes plus tard : « Il est un peu trop tard pour réparer mes erreurs, de toute façon. »

« Des erreurs ? Quelles erreurs ? Je croyais que tu ne faisais jamais d'erreurs. C'est bien ce que tu me rabâches depuis que je suis petit, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » je reconnais, un peu amusé.

« Oh, attends… Tu veux parler de toutes ces années passées à me répéter que j'étais idiot, à fourrer ton nez là où il n'avait rien à faire, à te servir de moi pour résoudre des enquêtes que tu aurais parfaitement pu résoudre toi-même si tu n'étais pas aussi paresseux, à épier mes moindres faits et gestes ? A moins que tu ne fasses allusion à tes années à Oxford, tu sais, cette longue période où tu jugeais bon d'ignorer complètement l'existence de ton petit frère sous prétexte que ta carrière passait avant tout ? »

Oxford… Oui… Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je regrette… Si j'avais su à quel point mon silence t'était douloureux… Si j'avais su dans quel redoutable engrenage tu allais t'engouffrer pour tenter de combler ce vide… J'ai failli te mener à ta perte, Sherlock, et crois-moi, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné…

« Eh bien… Il me semble que te lancer dans une énumération si fastidieuse ne présentait pas grand intérêt, sans parler de ton sens aigu de l'exagération, mais oui, j'imagine que-»

« Mycroft, » tu m'interromps, et je suis quelque peu interloqué. « La vérité, c'est que je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Parce que je me souviens aussi du Mycroft qui me racontait des histoires de pirates quand je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je me souviens du Mycroft qui se laissait accuser à ma place à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose de stupide, ce qui, je te l'accorde, arrivait assez souvent. Je me souviens du Mycroft qui a collé son poing sur le nez d'Andrew Finn quand il a su que cet abruti m'avait traité de taré devant toute l'école, je me souviens du Mycroft qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Enfin, non pas tout à fait, n'exagérons rien ! » Tu glousses. « Je me souviens du Mycroft qui m'a tendu la main, dans ce repaire de camés, et qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je me souviens du Mycroft qui a passé des nuits blanches à mon chevet à l'hôpital, parce que oui, ne prends pas cet air là, je sais que tu étais là toutes les nuits, les infirmières me l'ont dit. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Mycroft. Toujours. Même quand tu étais à Oxford, en fait. »

J'hausse un sourcil.

« Le troisième tiroir de ton bureau. Définitivement pas la meilleure des cachettes, si tu veux mon avis, mon cher frère. J'ose espérer que tu te montres plus prudent avec les dossiers top secret du gouvernement, » tu te moques et je comprends soudain avec effroi où tu veux en venir. « Reconnais que c'est tout de même un peu idiot de m'avoir écrit des centaines de lettres sans jamais les poster. A croire que tu ne savais pas quoi faire de ton temps, à la fac. »

Doux Jésus.

« Tu as toujours été là, Mycroft, » tu poursuis, ne me laissant guère le temps de tenter de me justifier, « et je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'un meilleur frère. »

Ta main se pose sur la mienne, et je sursaute presque à ton contact. Il y a un silence étrange, presque embarrassant. Je voudrais te répondre. Je voudrais te dire que moi non plus, je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'un meilleur frère. Je voudrais te dire à quel point tes mots me touchent. Je voudrais te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi. A quel point tu comptes pour moi. Mais je suis comme paralysé et ma vision se trouble. Non. Pas ça. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle devant toi. Cela ne peut pas arriver maintenant... Trop tard. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues en silence, brûlant ma peau. Et durant un court instant, je crois lire de la panique dans ton regard.

« Ceci étant dit, » tu ajoutes, semblant avoir recouvré tes esprits, « ça ne t'a jamais empêché d'être un insupportable crétin. »

Je ris. Je ris et je pleure en même temps. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. La première fois que je me laisse aller à tant d'émotions. La première fois que je n'essaye plus de les contrôler. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas si désagréable que cela. Je vais mourir, mais je ris de bon cœur. Et tu ris aussi.

Et puis, il y a un autre silence. Plus pesant celui-là, comme si nous venions de prendre conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un de nos derniers moments ensemble.

« Tu es gelé, » tu dis, en me caressant le dos de la main. « Je vais aller te chercher une autre couverture. »

Tu te redresses mais avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, j'agrippe ton poignet pour te retenir.

« Non ! Reste ! S'il te plaît. »

Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de sembler si désespéré. C'en est presque pathétique. Mais après tout, entre les larmes et tes dernières révélations concernant mon tiroir de bureau, j'ai déjà touché le fond alors je ne risque plus grand chose. Tu dissimules tant bien que mal ta surprise et hoches la tête, reprenant place sur ton siège.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non, » je mens.

« Moi, oui. »

« Toute vie est appelée à prendre fin, Sherlock. »

« Tu radotes. »

« J'ai une excuse, je suis mourant. »

Tu laisses échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi, Mycroft ? »

« Tu as John. »

« Il a Mary," tu rétorques. "Et… ce n'est pas pareil… Et puis… L'Angleterre a besoin de toi. »

« Penses-tu, je n'occupe qu'un poste mineur au sein du gouvernement. »

« _J'ai_ besoin de toi. »

C'est ce que tu crois. C'est ce que j'ai longtemps cru aussi. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours eu plus besoin de toi que tu n'as eu besoin de moi. Tu as des amis. John. Mrs Hudson. Molly Hooper. Gareth Lestrade. Ou est-ce que c'est Geoff ? Moi… Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi, Sherlock.

« Je serai toujours là, Sherlock. Dans ton palais mental. »

Et un peu dans ton cœur, j'espère. Juste un peu.

La soirée passe vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Je te confie mes inquiétudes quant au gouvernement et à la place que je vais laisser vacante, tu te moques en me disant que je me donne trop d'importance. Tu me demandes mon avis sur certaines enquêtes, même si je sais parfaitement que tu n'en as guère besoin. On se remémore notre enfance. On essaie de rattraper le temps perdu et je lutte contre la fatigue pour ne pas en perdre davantage. Chaque minute passée avec toi est précieuse. Et puis contre toute attente, tu es le premier à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il est près de deux heures du matin, et les trois nuits blanches que tu as passées à prouver que la mort de ce chanteur dont le nom m'échappe déjà n'était qu'un meurtre déguisé en suicide, ont eu raison de toi.

Je te regarde dormir. Tu as l'air si paisible, si éloigné du Sherlock effronté qui me tenait tête, enroulé dans son drap, à Buckingham Palace. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il m'était difficile de contenir ma rage. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, je sourirais avec affection à ce souvenir ?

Je m'étais accroché à la vie ces derniers jours dans l'unique espoir de te revoir, une dernière fois, tout en interdisant formellement à Anthea de te contacter parce qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais cette rencontre tout autant que je la redoutais. Et pourtant elle a dépassé toutes mes espérances. Merci, petit frère. Je viens de passer la plus belle soirée de toute mon existence. Je peux partir, désormais. Plus rien ne me retient. Je suis en paix avec moi-même.

Oh, tu m'en voudras très certainement d'être parti en catimini, mais nous n'avons jamais été très doués pour les adieux, de toute façon. La lettre que j'ai dictée à Anthea à ton intention hier te consolera peut-être un peu.

Il me reste toutefois une dernière chose à faire avant de m'en aller. D'une main quelque peu tremblante, j'attrape mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et mes doigts se déplacent douloureusement sur l'écran, avant de s'arrêter sur la touche 'Envoyer'.

_Je vous en prie, John, prenez soin de lui. ~MH_

Je te lance un dernier regard. Un ange, oui, vraiment. Je souris et ferme les yeux…

Me voilà au sommet d'une colline. Cet endroit m'est familier. Je regarde tout autour de moi. C'est la colline sur laquelle nous jouions si souvent, petits. Tu es là, toi aussi. Du moins, c'est toi quand tu avais cinq ans. Tu me souris. Il pleuvine. _Viens sous mon parapluie, Sherlock. Sinon, tu vas être trempé et Maman ne va pas être contente !_ Tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce, tes boucles sombres s'agitant devant tes yeux. Bientôt tu n'es plus qu'une image floue, avant de ne t'évaporer dans la nature.

Je suis seul sur la colline. Tout seul, et j'ai un peu froid. Il y a un vent d'Est qui se lève. Il y a un vent d'Est qui se lève, et il emporte mon parapluie… Loin… Loin… Et il est temps de m'envoler, moi aussi…

* * *

_**(1) Située entre la Moldavie et l'Ukraine, la Transnistrie est une république qui s'est autoproclamée indépendante et où la vente d'armes par des réseaux mafieux est, semble-t-il, monnaie courante. **_

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! :) **


End file.
